<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit by a Bludger by tallyovie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884426">Hit by a Bludger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyovie/pseuds/tallyovie'>tallyovie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor, Quidditch, Sad, Slow Burn, Slytherin, actual plot not just romance, badass slytherin heroine but not a marie sue, english is not my first language please dont kill me, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallyovie/pseuds/tallyovie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a slytherin girls hits a certain ginger in the head with a bludger?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights belong to JKR no matter how much we don't stan her and her actions:( I claim my OCs, I am very fond of them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone told Maeve Tally Strathford that she'll be able to roam free throughout the summer and not spend her days inside the streets of Spinners End she would laugh in their face.Like the previous ones she did not have high expectations. 

Fortunately (or unfortunately she hasn't decided yet) this one turned out to be different. Besides the one week vacation with her dad, those brick house masses meant her 'Summer feeling' while others had the fortune of beaches and sunshine. Not to complain tho because she didn't have to be afraid of using underage magic thanks to being a daughter of a Hogwarts (most hated) professor. Some good can come out of it.</p><p>Despite the assumptions Severus Snape wasn't a bad father. It's true that their relationship could be defined as 'bonding over sarcasm' and they did not share bodily contact as much, but he did everything in his power to make her physically and emotionally strong and enduring. Their bond held a lot of secrets, starting with her using her mother's surname fot safety reasons at school as well. For compensation she was let in on a lot of inside happenings at Hogwarts from an early childhood making her more mature than kids her age.</p><p>Contrary to her previous summer vacations the difference was her father being away most of the time, always held up by Super Secret Order Business. She wasn't afraid for him, she knew the extent of his abilities. What irked her more was the fact of being kept in the dark. Feeling a little mad over this occurrence, everytime he was away she had her own little adventure. She knew her dad's boundaries yet she pushed them over the lines. 

Ranging from finding a goblin horde in forgotten and unused WWII tunnels, sneaking to forbidden wizard clubs to just spending  a day in the Library of all Wizardry in Diagon Alley not far from Knockturn Alley and studying interesting spells. She couldn't complain, her father had one of the rarest collections of books in their living room. The fondness she felt for them was hard to pass but she knew them by heart and wanted to find something new. </p><p>As the blazing hot days started to pass by and the 1st of September was advancing, Severus Snape's growing grumpiness started to show as well. Maeve had a natural talent to get on his nerve which only resulted in carefully crafted insults flying back and forth. On the first day of Autumn Snape could only muster a "Please don't make any first year cry on the train or then I have to take points from you" in a strained voice as he dropped her off at the station to let her start her sixth year.</p><p>Chaos reigned over the platform as usual at this particular time of the year. First years crapping their pants, upper years shouting at each other from the start of the train to the other side of the platform. Adding to this the hysterical mom section who are forgetting the fact that if their bird-brained kid leaves their stuff at home they can easily send it with the next owl.<br/>

Standing on her tippy-toes she started looking for her friends. Andrei stood out of the crowd being a head taller than most. When he spotted her he just nodded then gestured to the train meaning they will meet at their usual spot after he said his goodbyes. Finding their compartment she registered it with a small smile that Naya has already seized half of the space, her legs lazily placed on the walls, sugar quill hanging out of the corner of her mouth and coloring the most of it in green.</p><p>"If you keep that up we have to measure you up for a new robe by Christmas" she injected it with a playful tone. </p><p>Naya's only response was an inaudible shriek which was supposed to be; "Maevieee!"<br/>

Next thing she knew there was a figure you would hardly call a girl flying towards her. The force knocked her down letting the two girls fall out of their compartment blocking the way for the passer-bys.</p><p>"Oi, George, have I known before there will be girls falling before me, I wouldn't have tried to get with Angelina that hard. One side of my face still hurts in bad weather from the slap she gave me" mused a deep voice accompanied by a very ginger head.</p><p>Naya just rolled her eyes with a little shake of her head.</p><p>"I am not a fan of Angelina Johnson you know but I'm glad he wiped his smirk off just for a little while"</p><p>Before Meave could reply Andrei's sudden presence quickly clouded the previous occurrence. He was followed by Caius who seemed to grow an inch since term ended.  His family meddled in skulduggery most of the time so the sixth year boy quickly learned how to stay out of the way of authorities. If you had to sneak something in he was your man. As her friend, Maeve was high-priority with her other two friends. They could only guess his hiding places, though Maeve had a couple of guesses. It wasn't a disadvantage being raised there at some point in her life.</p><p>"Do you have an idea who'll be filling up the DADA position?" pondered Andrei, cutting in half the girls conversation.<br/>

"I heard it's some Ministry dude" came the reply from Caius. A shadow crossed Andrei's face. For someone whose father was in Azkaban you could say he wasn't a big fan of the Ministry.<br/>

"Umbridge" clarified Maeve. She spent half of her summer listening to her dad ranting about the soon-to-become professor's inability to teach.<br/>
"I always forget who your father is..." gave the girl Andrei a half-hearted smile. "you could mention him that this year he better be doing something to not let Gryffindor win the House Cup this year."<br/>
"If I did that he would laugh in my face saying how we let a skinny fifth year boy beat us since he has been here. Tho, I know he hates that Dumbledore has a soft spot for Scarface." </p><p>Dumbledore. Throughout the summer he visited her dad several times always speaking about Super Secret Order Stuff. Clearly she was in the dark about it. Her only 'compensation' was having a pleasant conversation with the old wizard by a nice cup of tea. True, she has always had a weird feeling around him. She felt those twinkling eyes never stopping the analization of everything she was doing which unnerved her.</p><p>Time flies by in pleasant company, the four of them hardly had time to change into their robes. Puffing their chest slightly at the snake emblem which glinted in the light. Caius' prefect badge earned disbelieving smirks from the other three.</p><p>"Still cannot put my mind on it. Wonder who did you have to threaten to write a recommendation for you. With appointing you as a prefect they signed their death note." pointed out Andrei.<br/>

"They might reconsider when half of the Slytherin house will be missing Divination for having a hangover or vomiting in the infirmary because of my firewhiskey."Caius gave the most likely outcome with a shrug.</p><p>None of them had to point out that their nightly sneaking outs weren't in danger anymore. A secretive smile's ghost glimmered on their knowing faces.<br/>
Merlin help all of Hogwarts from the proud green-tied students.</p><p>Some things never change. Hogwarts belongs in that category. There's no student who could easily forget their years spent here. Their laughs, loves and stories linger in the hallways throughout the castle grounds over centuries. In their short lives the memories sneak to the conscious mind's surface from time to time, giving a sense of nostalgia on cold nights. While these young adults cease to exist, Hogwarts stands firm. Maeve glanced upon the towers with a newfound sweet-sour feeling in her stomach. She will sit in these carriages only once more in her life then it's all over.<br/>

Her mood loured for a moment. She didn't want to be part of the ones who went quietly and merrily on their way. She wanted to be remembered. The black haired girl sighed and ignored the questioning looks.</p><p>Umbridge lived up to her name. Her father painted a very accurate picture of the breathing cottoncandy. She overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and Snape discussing the topic of the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts. The old wizard also mentioned that the Dolores Umbridge can cause a lot of trouble so they had to keep an eye on the situation before it escalates. 

What could he mean by that? Maeve's mind started racing. From the outside she showed  an innocent facade but anyone who heard her descending tone wasn't fooled by that. Maybe she was just compensating because of her height. Beside Andrei she must use a stool to even look him in the eye. She let herself smile over this image. They'll have an interesting year for sure.<br/>
Andrei shook her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"If I don't make you zone back to earth, how long would you've been sitting there before realizing that everyone left? Just for research purposes, if I ever make a bet with Naya." taunted the slytherin girl a little.<br/>

Her only response was a roll of her eyes. She gathered herself and started strolling in the direction of their Common room.<br/>

"Are you punishing me with your silence? It's not really working. I like it when girls don't talk too much. I don't even know how I didn't drown Naya in the lake and gave her to the Giant Squid. Last year when they announced the Winter Ball my ears were ringing for over a week."<br/>

Oh yes. The Triwizard Tournament. Maeve had good memories about that. Especially because of a certain boy from Durmstrang. Vasily really knew how to handle a girl properly.<br/>

Keeping her head down, she flashed a little grin, pictures popping in her head. Unfortunately the grin was enough for Andrei to know what went through her mind at the moment.</p><p>"If your father knew what you did, he would be scrubbing the tables in the Potions classroom with twice as much force."</p><p>The punch that met with the boy's upper arm still hurt the next day.</p><p>"You know if you want to repeat it I can get a letter to him." he gave her a small smile. "My mom knows her mom from school."<br/>

Andrei was half russian. Her mom attended Durmstrang and met his dad on a vacation on the rainy coasts of England.<br/>

"You very well know what would happen if he met my dad. He would surely poison his tea just to check it if he has the brains to be with me." sighed Maeve. Anyway not like she planned more than a fling, but the fact that she someday had to bring home a guy to his dad ran chills down her spine. Good luck to the poor fellow in advance.</p><p>"What was the password? I didn't listen at the table." she asked at the entrance to the Slytherin Dormitory.<br/>
"Salazar"<br/>
"Ah I see, Caius used all of his creativity thinking that up with his fellow prefects." she raised one of her eyebrows.</p><p>"If I hear you criticizing my awesomeness again I'm gonna take 5 points from you." snickered a voice behind them. Caius stood there with tousled hair. "By the way Snape wants to see you in his office." he gestured to the girl. </p><p>Maeve shrugged, then watched as the two boys descended down the silver steps, playfully pushing each other's shoulder. Turning her back she made her way to the office as well.<br/>

It wasn't as big as it seemed, and there wasn't a thing from which you could deduct the owner of the room. A trained eye could spot a slytherin quidditch flag which oddly stood out of the room's nothingness. Naturally Maeve put it there for her father to never forget that his only daughter is a  good player and sometimes he could be proud of her. Besides the flag the walls were stuffed with containers and jars full of ingredients. This won't be her first time stealing some of it and surely not the last. Snape wasn't in the room.<br/>

She started scanning the different shelves looking for something new. She spotted a rare herb which was used for hallucinogenic brews. She couldn't hear any footsteps so without making a sound she nipped a couple ounces of it. As soon as her hand was in her pockets the back door, which led to her fathers bedroom, opened also without a creak. The term only just started but Severus Snape already looked tired.</p><p>"I wanted to speak to you about Dolores."he started." She knows of you being my daughter meaning she might give you special attention. Naturally you have to play a nice, obedient girl not caring how truly far away is from that character. If you inherited only a little of my acting skills there won't be a problem.``he gave her one of his rare half smirks referring to his secret missions.</p><p>"I'm sure as hell I'll be doing a better job than you hiding your hatred for Potter."watching his dad's smirk turn into a grimace, she quickly went on."everything will be under my control don't worry. Anything else?</p><p>"More or less. Is it impossible to ask that the 'welcome back' party could finish before 1 am? It would be truly disastrous if Caius' alcohol filled breath would mix with tomorrow's potion. Can you at least try it?" his breath came out a little worn out, already done with us.<br/>

"I see what I can do. I don't even know why you made him a prefect if you know him"chirped the girl. She knew it would be a fool's errand to try and take his whiskey out of his hand before 1 am.</p><p>Snape just waved a little and started guiding her daughter out of his room handing her the class schedule. She almost made it out but his last sentence made her cringe a bit;<br/>

"If you are going to use that thing in your bulging pocket for what I think you will, please don't give even a sip of it to Miss Bishop. The amount of stupidity that comes out of her mouth doesn't need any more fueling from hallucinations."he said without glancing up from his papers.</p><p>Maeve just nodded and started running to the already started Common room party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If you so much as come near me with those Alihotsy leaves again, I swear on Naya's life I'm gonna throw up in what you are stirring now." whined Caius for the umpteenth time in the 'too early Potions'. Maeve was wondering how he could keep down content of his stomach after yesterday's inhuman amount of firewhiskey consumption. His tolerance never ceased to amaze her.</p><p>"I would advise against that, for if you mix up the Invigoration draught with alcohol it will cause a drunk-like stage lasting a full day. Because your breath still stinks of it...but you know what? Go for it. I have yet to see the full extent of this effect in real life. Binns won't even notice if you turn up drunk to his class." scoffed the girl. </p><p>If Caius keeps this behavior up in Potions she is going to ask for a switch in partners. She won't accept anything but an O in this class. Next year when they'll be sending their applications out, she's going to have a spotless record in Potions.</p><p>Adding the honey water lastly, the potion turned to a textbook-orange colour. She let herself a proud smile spread across her face. This year is going to be easier than she thought before.<br/>"You know I don't even know why you try so hard. You could just lay back and use it to your advantage that you somehow know the prof. It's not like he would fail you, it would be like spitting in his own face." Maeve seriously considered forcing the Invigoration Draught down his throat, just to test her theory. The thought of seeing the fastest change in prefects in Hogwarts history brought a half-smile to her previously distorted face. Even Caius could not sweet talk his way out of it without giving up the fact why his body reacted to the draught this way without alcohol. Probably the boy realized what was going on in her mind, for the girl's happy smile stood in contrast to her personality.<br/>Until the end of class,not a remark could be heard. With keeping his breath away, he contributed to the 10 points that was awarded for the perfect brew.</p><p>"All of you that could not finish it, or messed up, write the missing steps down alongside with the possible mistakes and their outcomes. Not handing it in this week will result in a two week detention. If you don't get it right next lesson you will be awarded a T." ended the class Snape in a sour mood. He let off his usual threats such as feeding the wrongly-breewed ones to their owner's pets. First lesson of the term must have taken a toll on him.</p><p>Cauis was grinning like a Chesire cat as he exited the classroom. He got away without doing homework again thanks to Maeve.<br/>"As your best friend, I should have called dibs on you," said Naya, blowing out the air raggedly. She was rubbing a sore point on her forearm where a few drops of one of the ingredients burnt a hole in her robe.<br/>Maeve and Caius finished just in time to see the other pair's struggles. Andrei wouldn't be bad on his own, but Naya always forced her way into the difficult and easily-ruinable tasks (which she usually did mess up).</p><p>Following last year's habits they stormed out the dungeon, their blustering could be heard from the seventh floor. Even the start of Binns' class could not stop their bickering. The only problem with that was the fact that they sat multiple desks away from each other. The spitballs holding hurtful messages didn't always reach their target, hitting in the face some unaware Ravenclaw who usually thought the slytherin had some motive against her. Maeve wondered whether this might be the reason their house had a bad reputation.<br/>Up to this point she usually studied for other lessons throughout History of Magic, but this year will be different. She still had to conciliate with her father, but when all is settled she can start working on her extracurricular project. An idea popped into her head during the summer holiday that will aid her in becoming an Unspeakable. Until that it won't do any bad if she catches up on her lost sleep.</p><p>The first day's last lesson was uneventful. She used the drought charm several times  in the past few weeks.Mostly when she snuck in to his father's office to steal some supplies and spilled some concoction clumsily.<br/>"Siccum-o you blubbering idiot, not siccum-a!" Showed up Naya a little to Andrei, still furious. Charms being her strength, she basically glowed. The funny thing is if they didn't fight that much, they could strengthen the other's weaknesses in an instant. Well, Maeve won't be the one to point that out right now. She pretty much liked her hair intact, not even considering standing between the two bears. She had been on the receiving end a few years back, it's best to let them sort their issues out far away from each other.<br/>Lucky for them Flitwick only gave up practising as homework for the ones who couldn't master it.</p><p>Maeve enjoying her first, and probably last, homework-free afternoon, she planned doing nothing. Lounging in the Common Room, she peacefully observed the merpeople swimming in the lake above them. Finding a little calm, her previous thoughts started to surface again.</p><p>On a more rainy and gray day than usual, Dumbledore paid a visit to them, the twinkling in his eyes Maeve was so accustomed to was missing. Their habitual tea cut shorter, less questions asked about how she got on his father's nerves again. She was sent to her room, but it was like telling a kid there is candy in the room and he is forbidden to eat it. Of course she tried to eavesdrop, and surprisingly it worked in the beginning, but it was enough for her mind to start racing. The topic was Voldemort, nothing new in that. The second part piqued her curiosity.  The most dangerous man being born under Amortentia, the potion of love, was ridiculous. The pieces started to fall together when they concluded that he isn't able to feel emotions. It was new to her that someone born from Amortentia was not able to produce love or regret. Not hearing the rest of the conversation because of the Silencing charms, only Amortentia stayed in her head. She knew that it cannot copy the feeling of real love. What was so special in love that it cannot be replicated? She didn't like either the part of not feeling a bit. How could they screw this potion up so badly? Why don't they correct it? Obviously Great Wizards didn't need to use this substance, so they ignored the possibilities of researching deeper into it. Who would wanna be known as the 'love guy' when they could heal half-dead people, or kill a thousand monsters with a flick of a wand. These thoughts sent her down a hill from where there wasn't going back. <br/>Love can be poison as well. How hard could it be to find a solution?</p><p>It was very hard. Starting with the theory of love, someone would easily win a medal  if they listed all the effects love had on the human body and mind. It wasn't like she could find a book telling her the ingredients for love. All the texts surrounding this topic were describing it like some sort of indescribable bigger force. She didn't understand it. Never experiencing love sickness herself it was hard to read about it. It wasn't enough grasping the concept of the chemical changes in the body, the hardest part was the mind. Forcing the heart biologically to beat faster in the presence of that special someone was manageable. What potion will make you lie in bed all night and make you think about your 'love'? Where was the edge between obsession and affection? Do you need to add some unknown sadness and let it do it's work?</p><p>Her train of thought was cut by a short shriek. Upset at being disturbed, she began scanning the room with narrowed eyes looking for the culprit. It wasn't rare hearing some sort of loud grunting or annoyed screaming in the slytherin Common Room. Most of them just went back to their work. Unfortunately, for a sweaty little second year it meant Terence Whulberg practicing the Impervius charm on him. He spilled a glass of water on the boy from time to time to check whether he had mastered the spell yet. From the look of the drenched robe, it did not repel water as it should have. Just an ordinary afternoon in the life of her peers.</p><p>Where was she? Ah, little sadness yes...<br/>The rattling steps behind her, and a high pitched voice screaming her name did not let her continue her daydreaming.</p><p>"I swear, the next one to disturb me, I will try Incarcerous on him, and leave him in the hidden corridor tied up." she threatened half-heartedly no one in particular. Tabitha Moore stepped into her sight. Her cheeks were flushed pink from rage.</p><p>"You are kidding with me, aren't you?! You didn't think that,"-getting out of breath she winced a little-"that maybe mentioning your little snake now living in our dorm would be a good idea? I'm going to Piton, there's no way I'm sharing my room with a snake."</p><p>"You have been living with Rumelda for five years now, I don't understand why you are freaking out now." she hinted at their fourth roommate, not even tearing her gaze from the habitants of the Black Lake. "You can move out if you'd like, I heard Pansy Parkinson still missing a roommate. Or if it gives you the feeling of security, I can put up some spells to limit his space in the room. Think of it as an invisible terrarium."</p><p>"I'd rather do with a visible one, but deal. But if he slithers just a little bit out of his 'cage' I'm reporting it to Piton. I don't even know how you managed to bribe the professors to keep it here." Maeve gave her a dark smile as a response that made Tabitha a lot less curious. It's better for her sake that she doesn't know about Maeve Strathford's twisted ways. With a scowl still etched on her face, she ran out of the Common Room. Maeve could hardly wait for the day Tabitha realizes that she has not one, but two little snakes.</p><p>The first one, she got it before starting her first year at Hogwarts. During their one-week father-daughter vacation, they rescued the trapped snake. To be honest, Piton had other motives with Champagne Bubbles, fantasizing about using the fangs for some potion of his. Maeve still didn't know whether the snake could count himself lucky or not for the little girl's stubbornness in raising him. She didn't get a lot of help in keeping the green reptile alive, her father stayed away from it. It's not like some little snake could kill him.<br/>Gremlin Dust became part of the little family three years later. After the whole Chamber of Secrets misery, she thought Champagne Bubbles could do with a little company. Caius and the others caught a little grey one in the Forbidden Forest, so there was only a slight chance in it being venomous. For some reason Maeve never got bitten by either of them. Wormtail could not say the same tho.</p><p>It seemed like the “casually sit under the glass and gaze at the lake” plan was blown from the start. Being known as one of the best potions students had its drawbacks. Helping Naya with the essay was one thing, but writing it in 6 different ways for some other people wasn’t what she originally thought as a ‘relaxing evening’. For a moment the Hidden corridor with a rope flashed before her eyes. No. At least on the first day she was bound to help them. Not just for their sake but for her own. If they fall behind in class they’ll just slow everyone down and get on his father's nerves. She sighed.</p><p>“You better pay attention, I won’t repeat myself…”<br/>She needed a better place to be on her own.</p><p>Before her usual night routine, she drank her favourite lime-mint tea. Their dorm always held an eerie light thanks to being under the greenish water. Her bed stood a little further away from the rest because of the room’s weird layout. The four girls shared the last room in the Girl’s Wing. It was a little bigger than the other’s and formed an L shape instead of the common square. Maeve’s bed was positioned on L’s shorter side. The girls happily gave her the lonely bed for they were afraid to sleep under the window. Maeve found this little snug the most peaceful place in the castle. Falling asleep here was easier than home. If there was a lot on her mind, she watched the undisturbed grindylows swimming by.<br/>Probably it was the coldest room in Hogwarts, the lake cooling it from two sides. Because of this they were entitled to a fireplace that no one else had in their rooms. Maeve couldn’t be happier. Being far away from the buzzing of her fellow slytherins down the hallway, having a nice warm atmosphere, and a sight to look at. She really started to feel spoiled.</p><p>Before falling asleep she reminded herself every single day why it was worth it to give all of her dedication to life. Sometimes she could only muster one thought before passing out tiredly, but today was not that day. Now she wasn’t trying to solve the riddle of Amortentia, just dreaming about the moment when she will make a step closer to her goal. If one thing was sure, it was that she knew she wasn’t a quitter. <br/>Tonight she fell asleep with a smile on her face, dreaming about floating little pink cauldrons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a sense of peace in waking up on your own after getting a good night's rest. Calm surrounding you. Well rested without black circles under your eye.</p><p>That was impossible in Hogwarts. Someone was certainly up before you  and making noise. If the four girls were still sound asleep then you could bet in other rooms the echo of arguing filtered through the walls. You could feel the remains of summer in the chaos and disorganisation in the loud voices still not accustomed to school.</p><p>On this damned Wednesday Tabitha's second year little sister thought it a wise choice to disturb the sixth year's sleep. For you can't enter other people's rooms without permission, the little mongrel used every source of clamor to get her sister's attention. For somebody getting up earlier to ask for a hair straightening spell is worth it.</p><p>Maeve wasn't that person. She got out of bed feeling as fresh as a rotten tomato. Seizing the bathroom first, she splashed cold water on her face. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her circles like some bad accessory decorated her eyes. At least instead of the black colour it was just purplish now. What a little sleep cannot do, can it?</p><p>Under the three minutes she spent in there, nothing changed in the room. Naya having a free period was curled up in her blankets still. The other two didn't interest Maeve. After 5 years living together they learned to ignore the other's antics when they could. Of course everybody could recall the picture of Maeve grabbing Tabitha's hair after she threatened to feed Maeve's snake to her owl. They have come a long way since that.</p><p>..</p><p>Finding the boys didn't require big energy. Usually they were the first to sit down at the breakfast table and the last to leave it. Maeve still wondered after 5 years where they could stash that much food.<br/>She spotted them in the Great Hall and made her way to them. Andrei was the first to notice her. He flashed her a smile. The only problem with that was the bacon still hanging between his teeth, and the half-chewed bites almost falling out of his mouth. With a disgusted frown etched on her face she sat down beside them.<br/>Caius, without saying hi, jumped back to the topic he was explaining so vehemently to Andrei. They left behind long ago the formalities such as saying good morning. His way of greeting included filling Maeve's plate with her favourite things.<br/>The topic he was so heavily immersed in was of course quidditch. Or rather Maeve thought it was, for she only understood every third word because of the munching.</p><p>"What I don't understand" she started, grimacing as she tossed aside Andrei's arm which hung down into her plate. "Why don't you go to the try out if you like it so much?"</p><p>"We still have one year. Not everyone is a natural prodigy-" Caius tilted his head to the side, eyes piercing hers."-like you. Next year after Montague and the rest left at least Andrei will have a chance."</p><p>He tried to force the last sentence out casually, but the sour visage revealed his true feelings. <br/>The keeper position was held by Cassius and next year Andrei has the biggest shot at replacing it. Caius was less lucky, the Malfoy family had more influence than his.</p><p>"You know I can arrange a little accident for the ferret anytime. If you play any good at the try out you could play in his place."-Maeve took a sip of her tea while reading the headline of the Daily Prophet, not even bothering to look up.</p><p>"If you let that aggression remain unchecked, who knows what you will do. You should try maybe being a beater. Or I know other activities where you could use that spare energy"<br/>Caius's suggestive wink paired with a humble smile. Maeve looked Caius up with a blank stare.</p><p>"You cannot do anything that would impress me." she replied in a monotone voice. "But if you have so much energy 'to spare' I can manage an inflating spell. Then we can maybe find you some pretty doll to try it on."</p><p>Andrei's snickering earned a stare that could freeze hell from his friend.</p><p>..</p><p>Their already few numbers in Ancient Runes went from 11 students to 7. Professor Bethesda 'Batshit Crazy' Babbling's discipline and horrendous amount of research homework sent at least one student per year to Madam Pomfrey with hysterical crying. According to her the knowledge of the runes could save lives. This was probably true for a cursebreaker but not for a student. Maeve took it up because of her future plans regarding potions and ancient recipes.</p><p>"This year, instead of the regular translations you will be doing a project on your own. You can call it sort of a treasure hunt. There will be clues given to you, and the first person with the answer of the last one will be rewarded."</p><p>It might be that the women was a 'rune translation nazi' but she knew how to peek the students' intrest. As Maeve scanned her peers' faces and postures one thing could be said. They were hella interested. Backs straight, eyes gleaming, every little detail in their body language screamed excitement. <br/>Who wouldn't be excited in a little competition? If the professors were working on easing the rivalry between the houses they weren't doing a good job.</p><p>"The first clue will be received in the next lesson. Until that moment, let's start with a little translation as practise, shall we?" at this part she flashed a devilish smile, sending the message if you mess up there will be retaliation. A girl from Ravenclaw groaned loudly.<br/>Till the bell rang, only the sound of the dictionary's turning and the quill's sizzling could be heard.</p><p>..</p><p>Albeit only the second lesson came, Maeve's energy was all spent from translating the runes. She hardly paid any attention to the conversation as the four of them made their way to the greenhouses. Shred of speeches went in one ear then out in the other. If Naya didn't pull at her, the seventh years would have swept her away.</p><p>It was only the beginning of September yet it meant little on the Scottish Highlands. As the days go by the robes will be pulled tighter, and the corridors will be cold because of an unchecked open window. For the time being as they strolled under the sun it all felt foreign. A new semester. She would give anything just to enjoy the sunshine instead of going to double Herbology!</p><p>Professor Sprout's lovelyness and enthusiasm was in contrast to Babbling's coldness. In the first half of the class this year's curriculum was discussed. For they were dealing with far more dangerous plants Professor Sprout asked them to pay more attention. <br/>Because she knew her students, after the summer they always started with the easier ones.<br/>The plant they observed today was Sneezewort. The most serious damage it could cause was nausea. The powder suited on the leaves when inhaled gives a bad headache to the receiving one. Repotting the herbs only required steady hands. If someone didn't have shaky ones or tripped while carrying it there was hardly any chance at screwing it up.</p><p>The slowness Naya was choosing which plant to use made Maeve believe she was still half asleep. Unfortunately this led to two too ardent girls from Gryffindor to their seats beside the boys. Waiting on them to send them away Maeve had to realize the hormones won another round. <br/>The question was who are they going to sit with? The time they turned around every table held 4 or 3 people. Professor Sprout's patience was running out so she urged Maeve and Naya to find their respectable places.</p><p>Until this year, these 2 hours in Herbology were a perfect time to let loose and talk freely. Frustrated at this not being able, Maeve joined the table that was furthest away from everyone else. Half of the table was hidden behind a door-sized plant making it more secluded than the rest. This choice seemed the best option until she saw the three girls from Gryffindor. </p><p>Selene proud herself of being Queen of Gossip, and her two lackeys, like loyal maids, made her court. There wasn't a thing going on in Hogwarts without her knowing. The strong dislike she felt for the Slytherins weren't just based on prejudice. Her father, being part of the Order, was one of the first victims to fall 14 years ago. The hatred she planted in herself for the 'evil house' was rooted deep inside of her. This made her a nasty foe to have. Every misstep Maeve or her friends made that they couldn't cover, spread all over the school. The detention hours she earned because of this called for vengeance one day. Not yet.</p><p>They made quite a progress, the only time they exchanged words was when they had to work in pairs. Not counting this Maeve switched to robot mode. No talking, fluent moves, ears listening.<br/>It seemed like the year had already just begun but the three of them, like some spy enterprise, threw each secret after one another like a tennis match. Well, like a tennis match with three participants. She had to give it to them, the amount of intelligence (no matter how pathetic and irrelevant) they gathered was impressive.<br/>Surviving another half hour Maeve became richer with the knowledge that Kyara Hughen broke up with her boyfriend because of the involvement of a third individual, Oliver Flawsly a seventh year Hufflepuff was caught brewing an illegal potion over the summer which almost got him expelled, and a scandal with a fourth year girl and her little belly soon to be bigger. To be precise 9 month bigger. Seems like Fetus Deletus isn't a solution.</p><p>They have arrived to the point where things could get out of hand if you didn't pay attention. Moving her hand carefully and lifting the plant out of it's previous home, she started to make her way to Selene who was holding the other pot without a care in the world. Brows furrowed in concentration she placed the Sneezewort in its rightful place. </p><p>After summer break everyone gets unused  to the ways and pace they were going all year. It requires a little time to get back on track. That Maeve's natural suspicion was nowhere to find at this point just proved the point. If we were in January nothing like this could happen like it did at the end of the lesson.<br/>The smile Selene flashed one of her lackeys was out of place. There was no context around and this should have rang an alarm in Maeve's head.<br/>Unfortunately it didn't. Mia's bag 'suddenly' found it's way in Selene's step making her fall forward. The problem was Maeve was standing before Selene with an empty pot in her hands. It all happened in slow motion.<br/>She let go of the pot to cover her eyes but her response time was late. The plant that was before in Selene's hand landed on Maeve's chest with such force that the white dust coating the leaves was all over Maeve and in her eyes. She was past saving. <br/>Only a little amount of the powder can give headaches but making it in her bloodstream through her eyes faster multiplied the effect. Which was a load of shit for her.<br/>The world tilted before her eyes. She couldn't even utter a single curse at the artless rump-fed giglot because the coming dizziness almost swept her off her feet.<br/>The broken pot might have caused a loud noise for every eye was trained on their spectacle. She couldn't even make out the boys' faces across the room.</p><p>"Professor..." started Maeve with wide eyes, but the ongoing throbbing in her brain made her wince and stop mid-sentence. The situation was easy to read so Professor Sprout cut across the students who offered her no help. Who would help a slytherin student against a gryffindor? She wiped the dust from Maeve's face with a dirty hand and flashed a furious glare in Selene's direction. She stood there like an innocent doe-eyed little doll.</p><p>"I'm sorry Professor I didn't see Mia's bag on the floor. I tripped and the next moment..." she gulped a little at this point to perfect her act.</p><p>Maeve lurched and almost fell over which made Professor Sprout stop her interrogation.</p><p>"Everybody get back to work! Caius please come here..."</p><p>Maeve's vision became blurry, and the next moment, as the Sneezewort launched another attack against her brain, darkness awaited her after the pain.</p><p>..</p><p>When she opened her eyes the light, like a lightning bolt, struck in her brain making it radiate with hurt. Her eyes made a quick sweep across the room. The Hospital Wing stood empty. At the back of the room where a storage could be found she heard low fumbling. The slight noise sounded like hammers pounding to her. The absence of her friends let her believe they were off to class. Who would have thought that out of the four of them not Caius would be the first to skip a class?</p><p>If Maeve thought it through this was a record even for herself. Getting admitted to the Hospital Wing on the second day was an achievement only Angus Choelen was able to bring upon himself out of Slytherin. The pillock tried one of Andrei's secret russian vodkas on the first night back.<br/>Madam Pomfrey's advancing steps brought her easing headache back.</p><p>"Maeve darling this was fast even for you." she said, wagging her head.</p><p>"Believe me, this time I wasn't the one to blame." she smiled back sheepishly.</p><p>"I know you never are."<br/>The conspiratory smile she gave her went along with a wink.</p><p>In the early years of her childhood when her father had to travel on some mission Dumbledore made her stay the holidays at Hogwarts. Her most frequent nanny was Madame Pomfrey. She spent hours explaining several potions over a mini potion kit. Learning a blood transfusion potion was every little girl's dream right? For her it was. Everybody thought that if your dad is the Potions Professor you are a natural at it and you have to like it. Truthfully, it was implanted in her the moment Madam Pomfrey lovingly bought her a gift for Christmas. It was her own mini kit.</p><p>"You get a nice cup of tea with painkillers and a little Sweet Mary to help you sleep. You can go in the morning." She tucked her blanket in.</p><p>Maeve almost asked to let her stay another day, but there was no chance in hell she isn't going to attend cottoncandy's first lesson. So she started sipping the green tea like brew and let her eyelids become heavy with sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve awoke at midnight. The hammering in her brain eased into a light pressure.<br/>The Hospital Wing was swallowed by the comforting hands of darkness, but at the moment Maeve found no friend in it. She carefully sat up, testing whether the nausea returns or not. Fortunately the latter came true, so she gathered her few belongings and tiptoed around the labyrinth of chairs, beds and folding screens trying not to trip over either of them. She cringed at the sound that the door made as she opened it, the creaking of the ancient oak echoed through the Hall. The small light that came from the opening made the hammering in her head more palpable, she had to nictate until her eyes adjusted to the blinding blaze that illuminated the corridors. Without casting a glance back in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's chamber, she slipped through the crack and started her way back to her dormitories.</p><p>Maeve knew she wouldn't get in trouble now for being out after curfew, but habit is hard to break so she casted a quick Silencio on her shoes. She wasn't afraid like in her first year, but the thrill that went with being alone in the castle in the dead of night still made her heart beat out of her chest. She didn't need to cast Lumos, the fires provided enough light just to get by. She wouldn't even need the fires, after spending most of her life roaming the endless hallways, she knew the castle map like the back of her hand. Especially around the Hospital Wing and between the Slytherin Common Room.</p><p>As she was turning for the dungeons past descending down the stairs, a faint murmuring made her abruptly stop. At first, she thought only her imaginative mind went on a wild ride, but after five seconds of listening, a soft chuckle convinced her that she wasn't indeed alone.Preparing for an attack from Peeves, her fingers encircled around the base of her wand. </p><p>The tension in her shoulders eased when she peeked around and didn't see a soul.<br/>But then who did she hear? And where did they hide? She assumed there were at least two of them, because of the laughter. Or someone was just clinically insane to be laughing on their own.</p><p>She recalled the layout of the corridor. There were at least three secluded alcoves where they could hide, but from her side she was able to see all three of them and they were empty. There were no shadows hanging from behind St. Edgard's statue, no bump on the curtains, and them being invisible didn't even cross her mind. But then where were they? Was she imagining sounds as an aftershock of the powder?</p><p>Then it popped into her head. The secret passage! Between the second and first floor there was a hidden stairway. On this side it was camouflaged as a regular stone wall, on the other side a tapestry hid the entrance. But if they were hiding in the secret passage, Maeve could only think of a few people who had the knowledge of its existence. A very few people. To be honest, the list contained two people beside her and her friends. She let out a frustrated groan as her stomach seemed to drop to the floor.<br/>Fred and George Weasley.</p><p>Not keen on making herself the victim of some prank, she had to figure a way past them. Of course she could go on the long way back, but a plus 20 minutes in the freezing corridors made her shiver. No way in hell. She just only needed a plan.<br/>As the steps formulated in her mind, a devilish smile crept on her cheeks.</p><p>"Expulso" she whispered. The statue near her exploded with a loud bang. In the following silence she could still hear the sound travelling throughout the castle. Now she only needed to wait. There wasn't a chance that Filch didn't hear it. </p><p>"Oi, Fred what did you do?" proved true Maeve's suspicion as she heard an angry Weasley questioning his twin.</p><p>"Nothing mate, I thought you did it!" answered a very confused voice belonging to Fred Weasley.</p><p>In the distance Maeve could hear the approaching steps of Argus Filch. Okay, not just that. Staying true to his character, the sentence 'Let me just get you in my hands' accompanied by a series of variable threats foretold the caretaker's arrival.</p><p>"Shit, hurry up Feorge! I don't wanna be caught! I'm pretty content with my life and I want my arse in one piece when mum sees us during Christmas!"</p><p>Ah, yes. Here came phase 2.</p><p>As soon as she heard steps running up the stairs, Maeve sneaked out of the connecting corridor that previously shielded her. She rushed to the stone wall, her blood flow rapidly pulsating, and touched her wand twice on the stone up right, once on the low left then traced a line from the left to the right. As the entrance revealed itself, she saw two hastily retreating backs. It was time the twins got a taste of their own medicine.</p><p>Swishing her wand in a circular motion, she murmured the next spell.</p><p>"Glisseo!"</p><p>"Fred, did you heaa....Aaaaaah!" started George, but as the stairs turned to a ramp and they started to slide down, his sentence was cut short.</p><p>Heart pounding against her chest, Maeve hid again on the other hallway that meant her safety.<br/>Filch's victory cry and the boy's swearing was a melody she will be hearing on her bad days. She couldn't stop herself stealing a glance at the three figures. The sight made her forget about her headache. The two seventh year boys were dragged by their ear thanks to Filch, but even this couldn't shut their mouth.</p><p>"We missed you Filch over the summer-" started one of them."-brought you some sweets too, sorry to miss your birthday. It tastes like nougat."</p><p>How they knew when was the caretaker's birthday she had no idea. She didn't really understand either why their eyes gleamed in an odd way when they talked about the nougat. <br/>Before she could pull her head fully back, one of the twin's eyes snapped in her direction. She was fast enough to not let him catch a glance, but the rapidity of the motion made her hair swing in the other direction. But this wasn't a problem, she guessed, even the twins won't be able to trace this back to her just by her hair.</p><p>Feeling proud of herself, she let a little warmth spread in her chest.<br/>Keeping her head up, she continued her way to the Common Room with graceful steps as soon as the magic trio could not be heard.</p><p>Yes, now she can sleep tight.</p><p>**</p><p>Her dreams were cut short because of her lack of oxigen. The blonde head that was responsible for this also felt the need to squeeze Maeve's guts out along with her sarcasm and will to live.</p><p>"Good morning to you too Nay" she mumbled and pushed the 160 cm bulldozer to the floor. </p><p>"Next time I won't be worrying over you!" she pouted and started to massage her elbow as she leaned on Maeve's bed.</p><p>"Thank you very much for your concern but my health is immaculate and this is the end of this topic." Maeve patted her hair, then stepped over Naya as well as she strolled to the bathroom.</p><p>"You are too cheerful for someone who got played by a gryffindor yesterday." she furrowed her brows. "Do you know something that I don't? Who did you blackmail?"</p><p>"No one yet, but it's only 8 o'clock." She hasn't decided whether she should tell her about the Weasley twins. She didn't even know what to do with Selene. Disembowelment sounded like a good idea. But it was only 8 o'clock, so she didn't let herself linger on these thoughts. From 8:30, she promised herself.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived in the common room Maeve was immediately attacked by Graham Montague.</p><p>"See ya later, I'll find you." she sighed in Naya's direction, then with a nod she acknowledged the seventh year boy's presence.</p><p>"Because yesterday you so nicely skipped quidditch meeting, I was forced to find you, mind you getting up earlier..." Maeve was already opening her mouth to send the boy to the place where he belonged, then he might realize how he should talk to women in general, but Montague held up his finger so as to not interrupt him. "Save it. I don't have the time for you to tell me off, yes you are right, whatever you were gonna say. Now that we are past that, I can finally tell you what I want. Today is try out day, so drag your juicy little fine ass to the pitch at 6 o'clock. If we don't win this year, I'll be losing a bet which will result in me tormenting you for the rest of your lives. Pleasure talking to you.</p><p>As fast as he came, he was gone in a blink of an eye again leaving Maeve wondering about an 80 year old Montague chasing her around in Diagon Alley and hexing her.  He joined the rest of the seventh year boys who were impatiently waiting for him. Cassius Warrington flashed her a cheeky grin and with a wink, the four boys made their way to the Great Hall. Adrien Pucey was leaning on the wall waiting for her with a half raised eyebrow, his hair like a bird nest as usual.</p><p>"He will be worse than last year, won't he?" he asked the rhetorical question. They both knew the answer to that.</p><p>"We will train so much, that the splints from the broom will be embedded in your 'juicy little fine ass'-" he made a mocking gesture as he imitated Montague"-and only Madam Pomfrey will be able to get them out. And they will hurt like a bitch."</p><p>"Nice prospects you got there. Anyways, let's go eat you moroon, we're gonna need our strength tonight."</p><p>Not being able to find Naya and the boys in the Great Hall, she had to realize that she was on her own, for the three of them took Care of Magical Creatures while she took Alchemy. Yeah you can guess who's the masochist. To arrive in time they usually left breakfast earlier (to the disappointment of the boys). <br/>Maeve wasn't in the mood for spending the day's most important meal in solitaire, so she just snatched up a waffle and left for Alchemy.</p><p>There was no sight of Professor Pyritest as she arrived and students had yet to make an appearance which meant that she was free to choose a table. She picked one that was a little further away from the others and neighboured a small window. When she looked out, she could see a fifth of the student body hurrying towards their classes. </p><p>Nearing 9 o'clock her classmates finally rolled up and found their respectable seats. If she thought that in Ancient Runes their numbers were depleted, it was nothing compared to Alchemy. It didn't bother her too much to be honest, their pace will be much quicker, but Merlin's Beard the Weasley family had more offsprings than the students attending the class!</p><p>As the bell rang, smoke started to spread in the tiny room, changing its colour from green to red, a slight yellow tinting the edges, it was like a fire had spread. Maeve had half a mind to lift her hand up and touch it if it was real. It curled around her belongings, leaving no trace of harm or burn marks. Exceptional.</p><p>A shape started to form in the thick of the smoke, revealing a human-like being, which later turned out to be a tall, scrawny man with a receding hairline. His back was stooped, and he seemed like he was holding the weight of the entire universe on his back, but as Maeve looked into his eyes she could only see steady steel. His voice reminded her of other times, an everlasting grace radiated from him.</p><p>"Welcome. Tales of immortality, artificial life, transmutation, and other unexplained phenomena shroud the study of alchemy in mystery. Can creating synthetic life forms such as homunculi be achieved? What goes into the creation of the Philosopher’s Stone? In Year Six of this course, we will be addressing these mysteries and whether or not they are true to the study of alchemy in the wizarding world. We will also be discussing other traditions and organizations that have influenced alchemy and vice versa. Do not take this class lightly for the material is hard and I will be expecting a lot. If you wish not to continue partaking in our annual gatherings the door can be found on your left."</p><p>His speech resulted in an uncomfortable silence, only Eloise Crewman's fidgeting could be heard.<br/>Argo Pyrites' personality and speech mannerism reminded Maeve of her father, albeit he was less known among the students.<br/>His father always spoke of him simply, but praisfully. This made her think that could they be friends? Does Severus Snape even have any friends?</p><p>The silence stretched past an invisible barrier, so Professor Pyrites took this as a collective 'we will do everything in our power' and started his lesson.</p><p>**</p><p>Maeve arrived to the next class full of energy, totally forgetting that it's DADA which meant Cottoncandy. She met the others at the door, whose grins disappeared as soon as the realization hit them. As she studied them closer she figured they looked a little battered. The end of Caius's robes were a tad tattered, a large bite mark indicating whatever creature was the topic today didn't want to be disturbed. Andrei's book holding hand also showed signs of small claw marks. Maeve couldn't quite comprehend how the most clumsy one of the group survived without any injuries. The aforementioned was too deep in thought to see Maeve's inquiring gaze, or just simply ignored.</p><p>"Shall we then?" Naya asked tilting her head in the direction of the infamous classroom.</p><p>"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate...." murmured Caius under his nose.</p><p>For what situation should he use Dante if not for this?</p><p>**</p><p>Their conjecture seemed to run true, the moment they heard 'wands away please' they knew it was going to be an interesting year.<br/>They spent the two lessons copying in silence, only interrupted by her ladyship's comments.</p><p>"It is truly amazing that you have passed your O.W.Ls, when we take it in account that you lacked the proper teachers. But I believe I can reverse this and do some damage control." <br/>Sentences like this came occupied with some 'hem, hem' and occasionally a detention if some hot-headed individual did not comprehend that their opinion doesn't matter in the eye of the Ministry. Slytherins learned in advance when to shut up for their own good it seemed like it was time for the other houses to do so too.</p><p>"Well-" started Naya when they left the dreadful place."-I could suggest some places where she could stuck that insanely short wand of hers..."</p><p>Andrei didn't hold back that much. He was a man of many emotions, and right now he was seething with frustration. His golden curls were ruffled from where he buried his fingers in it, leaving a disheveled mess. His tie came loose, and red patches decorated his cheeks. He was lost in the topic, Maeve knew it will be a long while till he calms down. Until that, she tried navigating around his grand gestures, hoping to avoid a collision.</p><p>She turned on autopilot mode just like yesterday and tuned out the voices. She let the others ream Umbride's ass out, the sound of their voices traveling far the grassy land. She guided her attention to the other problem at her hand, which meant a red haired gryffindor girl. Selene. A solution was required, retribution can be done in different forms. </p><p>The way from the third floor to the greenhouses provided enough time to come up, if not with a solution, but with a directive. </p><p>"The ground isn't frozen yet, I can start digging after class..." Caius said his goodbye with fake concern, the two gryffindor girls from the previous class already waiting for him.</p><p>"The fruit has yet to ripen, my dear old friend, vengeance needs time to be good." Maeve sang to him in an innocent voice.</p><p>"You better wipe that 'I kill babies in my spare time' look off your face or people might think you are-" he looked around theatrically "-up to know good." he added in a hushed voice.</p><p>"You really are insufferable. Wonder how your family puts up with you all summer." she replied and waltzed to her table.</p><p>"You are one to talk sweetie." he shouted after her for which she only replied with a vulgar gesture.</p><p>**</p><p>Glad that she survived at least 66,6% of the school days without injuries she decided not to start on any of her homework. More proud of the fact that she hasn't cursed anyone directly yet almost made her eat two slices of cake at lunch.</p><p>Selene tried to rile her up, but the only response she forced out of her were polite answers, or ignorance. Moreover, by the end of the class she started to feel embarrassed when everyone asked Maeve how she was doing.</p><p>Occasionally, Maeve let her psychological warfare begin. Tilting her head to the side with an angelic looking smile on her face she started glaring at the redhead for several minutes. After a period she deemed enough she went back to work like nothing happened. After the fifth attempt, she had to stifle her laughter seeing confusion taking over her features.</p><p>Selene was the first to run out of the greenhouse after class was dismissed, her lackies following her like puppies.</p><p>The unknown threat that hung over her head already made her nerves act up, while Maeve didn't even do anything special. She will be driving herself mad with double checking the corridors, scouting the areas, examining her food, and that was Maeve's point. You didn't need to use your wand to break someone. God bless Muggles. She really did deserve that second slice of cake. </p><p>**</p><p>As the steadily falling sand indicated the time passing by, she was enveloped in a coat of blissfulness and calm, easing her nerves. She could be as ambitious or determined as she wanted to be, but the mundane feeling of anxiousness, and the expectations she set for herself loomed over her head like ravens circling it. These disappeared as soon as she was dressed in the emerald green quidditch robe.</p><p>At half past five she waved to Andrian who was sitting on the other side of the Common Room, the excitement shown on his face mirrored her own.<br/>She said bye to Naya, but she was too preoccupied with her Potions homework to notice her, cursing slightly when she made a mistake. She couldn't expect help from Heaven, Andrei was nowhere to be found.</p><p>The rare sunshine that graced their presence today disappeared like an uninvited guest, leaving only puddles in its place. Even with this, Maeve's spirit was hard to break, not like Adrian's who hated nothing more than rain. Considering that he currently resided in the scottish highlands most of the year, she wasn't surprised to find a brooding Adrian with lips facing downwards whenever they met throughout the year. </p><p>Their walk down to the pitch was spent is silence, not counting Adrian's prayers to the gods of rain. She was thankful for this, small talk made her tire easily.<br/>Not counting the times they had to grab onto each other for support to not fall down on their bottoms on the muddy grass, they made it quite safely to the locker rooms.</p><p>Because this wasn't an official training, Montague let go of the usual prep speeches before practices. They didn't have a lot to do today, it was all a show. The team won't change this year, half of them made the team thanks to daddy's money, the rest were just too good to kick out. Maeve didn't understand what category Crabbe and Goyle fell into, but she was sure you could write this too on the Malfoy family's bill. Naturally, they had to maintain a fair and just image for the teachers, but everyone knew equality isn't always in the house description.</p><p>The foundation of the House of Slytherin was built on traditions and customs. This didn't mean that they followed rules because no one would believe that. They rather operated by their inner moral and self-made rules, even if there wasn't a single person standing behind them.</p><p>You don't have to think big, like sacrificing your pets to Satan, more like small legacies the older students left after themselves. Sometimes it resulted in weird mishaps. The stairway between the fourth and fifth level was only used by the lower year students. Why? No one knows that anymore. The truth, like always, was lost to this generation, only myths were known. Despite this, they didn't dare break this for some dark curse might fall upon them.<br/>After the summer receiving their OWLs, they had to bring a small wood from the comfort of their home for good luck. Such was the way of Slytherin.</p><p>Who made the team was a power play. You could be the next greatest player, but if you didn't have a good relationship with an older player, you had no choice making the team. Maeve thought this was reasonable. The team cohesion was good this way, and this selected the weaklings out. There was no place for mice among snakes.</p><p>Montague snubbed one of the third years who was whining because of the rain.</p><p>"How do you think you are going to play in a storm? Your hands will be frozen to your damn broom, the tears that will spring from your eyes because of the wind will turn to ice on your eyelashes..." he raised one of his eyebrows and fixed his eyes on the hopeful candidates. "...not to mention the injuries. There on the right side-" he pointed to Adrian while saying this. "-he broke four ribs when colliding with a bludger. Next to him...-" Cassius straightened his back. "-broke his arm twice. In the middle-" his eyes swept over Malfoy and Crabbe just to stop on her. "she spent two weeks in the Hospital Wing until she could piss on her own after breaking her leg so bad the bones were standing out."</p><p>Maeve wanted to hit him with a bludger for the ending.</p><p>"The ones who want to stay despite this, go for it. The rest of you can go."<br/>Out of the starting 11 only 5 remained. Half of those leavers was that girl group who only realized it is not worth getting your nose broken for the seventh year boys. It's not like that would have happened with Crabbe and Goyle's talentless playing. Maeve counted themselves lucky if they didn't hit one of their own players. That little protection that the beaters' presence would hold over the chaotic game was non-existing with them. This just made it more dangerous, meaning a game against gryffindor, which was a play of pride, could easily get out of hand.</p><p>Montague muttered a "next year maybe" and dismissed the disappointed younglings. After this he turned to the team, leaving all his facade to a more serious expression that took over.</p><p>"I have already said this yesterday, I will say it today, and I'll probably say it every fuckin day, but I'll press everything out of you just to wipe the floor with gryffindor's bloody robes after winning the Cup this year. You can do anything you like-" at this point Malfoy's eyes were filled with happiness like Christmas came early. "-I don't even care if all six of you end up in the Hospital Wing, but We. Will. Win."</p><p>Seeing the other's vehement nodding, he let his serious face dissolve into a condescending smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>